2013-02-04 Driver, Drivee
True to her word, Domino is waiting outside right within the start of her time window. The black BMW is parked out front, the engine left to idle and keep the interior comfortably warm. For any other students on their way out it might look like someone from the mob is waiting to pick up a kid, her eyes concealed by dark purple lenses pinned within black metal frames. She's leaning back against the front fender, glancing at a watch out of habit rather than impatience. "This should be interesting." Equally true to her word, if for slightly different reasons, Jubilee is on her way to meet Domino. She just follows the gazes of other students who are heading out the front door, giggling as she sees what they're staring at. "Yup. That's my teacher." Knowing she's going to have to drive, she's dressed for it: straight-leg jeans with high-top tennies, a light jacket in case she has to get out of the car, and layered bright-colored tees, longsleeved under regular. And her signature red earrings and shades, of course! She separates from the crowd and steps over to the fender Domino is holding up. "Goin' my way?" she asks with a smile. Suddenly that dark, brooding cloud has a splash of color added into the mix. These two women are virtually polar-opposites when it comes to dress and mannerisms, but that helps keep things interesting. "As a matter of fact," Dom starts in while walking toward you, crouching down just enough to get a real good look at your eyes, of all things, "I believe that I am." Pupil dilation looks good. "Hold your hands out," she promptly instructs, even demonstrating what pose she's looking for with her own. Assuming that you do, and that they aren't trembling, she'll give you that partial smile of approval then motion you onward with a twitch of her head toward the car. "Ever do any dancing?" This isn't a conventional behind the wheel test, by any means. Jubilee, blinking in puzzlement, gives her shades an extra nudge up to make sure they're not blocking her eyes, once she realizes what Domino's doing. "For the record, I do /not/ use drugs," she states, the barest hint of irritation infecting her good cheer. Does the woman actually think she'd do something that stupid before climbing into a friend's car that costs as much as a tank? /As if/! But she does actually /want/ to climb into that friend's car that costs as much as a tank, so she obediently holds out her hands. She was in school. The day's full of pointless little demonstrations of educator authority, so she's used to humoring people a lot less cool than Domino. But the impromptu test takes a puzzling turn when Domino asks that question. "Dancing?" Those blue eyes widen in confusion, and the smile fades. "Not accusing you of drugging, kiddo," Domino offers in response while climbing into the passenger seat. Only one other has driven her car before, it's always a weird feeling. "The most common reaction to initial driving tests is anxiety, worry, a rush of adrenaline. Caffeine and sugar can amplify these effects, make your nerves jumpy, your mind too active." She pauses while putting her belt on, flashing you a slight grin. "The fun things that one learns in my line of work. And yes, dancing. It requires patience, precision, and, most importantly, fine motor skills. You're going to be controlling several hundred horsepower in a car that can cruise at three miles a minute. Patience and a delicate touch are in order." Now for the real kicker. "Ever practiced with stick?" Right off the deep end, looking for sharks. "Oh..." Sheepishness replaces confusion as the teener settles into the driver's seat, which is big enough to wrap around her comfortably. She bounces just a little. This is a lot more comfortable than the ZL454! Of course, that's about when Domino describes just what she's sitting in. "Three miles a /minute/? Whoa." Jubilee looks over the controls again, with a new respect. "I've driven a Camaro ZL454," she replies, without a lot of confidence. She hasn't forgotten how sick she made Sam. "But I had to hold up my chin so I wasn't looking between the gauges." Which, admittedly, is a problem unique to late-model Camaros and small people. Still, this is Domino, and she's probably a lot more used to difficult experiences. The teener shuts the door and buckles up, taking her time getting the seat belt adjusted properly, then the seat. She's /much/ smaller than Domino. "So... where to?" she asks, trying for confidence. It comes out a little too brightly, as does the smile that goes with it. "No kidding." Okay, so what Domino really wanted to say was 'no shit?' about the Camaro experience, but..set a good example, stow the merc chatter for a while... "If you've driven one of those then I'll assume that you're already proficient at doing drug runs for the Mexican cartels while ditching heat." Yes, she's absolutely joking. "We start slow. Clutch in, find first gear, then let the clutch out, nice and easy. Don't touch anything else, just go as slow as you can. Feel for the response in your foot, you'll know it when it happens." And off comes the handbrake. She's still holding onto it though, just to play it safe. "Getting a feel for what you're controlling is important. If you were rocking a big block Cammy, that's a lot of rumble and brute force. Car like that doesn't talk to you, she screams in your face. This lady here still knows how to be subtle." Jubilee giggles, a lot of the tension dissipating. "Only on the StarkBox," she admits. Her foot actually is already on the clutch, holding it in, and her right foot on the brake. Sam's a better teacher than he knows. She makes sure the radio is off to avoid any problematic distractions, and then shifts carefully into first. The clutching is a little awkward, as she's used to more engine noise and gives it too much gas. She doesn't pop the clutch, but the resulting surge of power has her fighting for control just to make the turn around the circle driveway! "Whoa! Sorry..!" The Beamer skids and fishtails, but the teener's nerves are steadier than her mouth. She steers into the skid, corrects, and heads for the road. "I'm /sooo/ sorry. I was expecting more noise," she says, blushing but not taking her eyes off the road. Engine noise..? "Don't hit the gas, Jubes, -don't hit the--!" Those Germans, they know how to build a car. The 'oh shit' handle on Domino's door? Engineered to perfection. No stripped screws, no fingernail indentations in the leather. "Whoa girl, steady 'er out!" Okay, this woman is now plenty awake. Ahem. "I'll -also- assume that you're somewhat familiar with friction points. You controlled the slide and got us moving, points in your favor." Traction control -is- on, isn't it..? Given her driving habits it wouldn't be a stretch to think that the car knew enough to always keep it deactivated. "Just relax, take it slow. If we're ever in a rush I'll be switching seats with you. Now, you learn that trick on the S-Box, too?" It's entirely possible that you're a lot further along than she realizes, which can make a big difference. "Yup," Jubes admits. "And Sam taught me a little about it." That involved an icy bridge. "But most of the time I have to drive on the Box if I drive at all. Nobody really wants to teach me." Which might just indicate some common sense on their parts, if what just happened is typical of Driving Miss Jubilee! She stops at the end of the driveway like a good girl, despite the fact that there's nothing in sight in either direction. "I /am/ relaxed. Mostly." Her hands aren't shaking, even if her look-both-ways is a little quick. "Where to? Or should I just pick a direction?" One leads into Salem Center, a few miles away, the other out into open country. Scenic, rustic, and virtually cop-free! "And yet, here we are. Someone's teaching you," she points out with another smile. Then again, Dom is more than a little crazy at times. The choice of which direction to go is a complete no-brainer from where she's sitting, "To the country." The last thing these two need is to get pulled over from an unexpected burnout at a city intersection! "If we're lucky we'll find a snow-covered parking lot somewhere, see just how well you can slide this thing around." And hopefully there aren't any icy bridges along the way. Not how she likes to try her luck! "We have a full tank of gas and no set direction. We also have GPS, just in case. All you have to do is pick a direction and go. Stay alert, feel and hear the vehicle's response. We're doing the 'Highway Waltz.'" Note to self: When asking about dancing, make sure it isn't -break-dancing. "For which I should totally thank you. You're the first in months!" Jubilee's next shift into first is much better, and she pulls smoothly onto the road, upshifting as she steadily picks up speed, easing back at the posted limit. The roads might be rural, but they're well-kept, and there's little sign of ice so far, which is probably a Good Thing. The first turn comes up, and the teen driver shows some talent as she guides the BMW smoothly around it. "This car is /sooo/ cool... do they come in pink?" Talk about wishful thinking! The leveling out of your skills is promptly noted by the pale-hued woman sitting beside you. "This is what I meant about initial jitters. Seems like you've got it out of your system." For now... "This doesn't have to be a one-shot deal, either." In other words, don't trash her car and don't scare her into a whole new shade of white and she'll give you more opportunities to learn. Domino has to fight to keep the cringe off of her face with your next question. "I'm pretty sure you'd have to custom order that color." The beautiful, graceful, road-conquering M3, in -pink.- Is nothing sacred? "Having one of your own may take some time but when you're at a point to get your first set of wheels, I might be able to help you find something." Something with a lot less power on demand, to start. Really, this is going better than she had expected! Jubilee notices that struggle. "Maybe just silver," she replies, blushing a little. Pink is her favorite color, but she's noticed it's /very/ hard to find on car lots. She eases into another turn, giving the Beamer a little gas coming out to pick up speed. This road's surprisingly smooth, so a little more go won't hurt. "Could we do it again later this week? If you're not called away on something, I mean?" Always a hazard at this school. Miss Ever-Alert may seem calm enough, though her eyes keep glancing to the mirrors, the dashboard, and the world around the two through the windows. Little to no traffic, no tails, no problems. "I'll probably have some time to spare." She's only offered to accompany some of the others on one trip to Limbo in the coming days, that shouldn't take up too much of her time... "At this rate it may not take many runs, you've got a good feel for it. Right after this bend we'll have a clear quarter-mile shot. Go ahead and give it another ten. Hold for a count of five, then ease up and let her coast." First day out as an instructor, and she's encouraging you to speed. Jubilee, of course, knows nothing about any trips to Limbo. It's not like her instructors ever let her do anything fun, right? "Maybe Friday?" she suggests hopefully. "We could stop in Salem Center on the way back and get ice cream." 'Cuz everything's better with ice cream. Well, except driving. That's just messy! She nods to the instruction, easing down on the pedal. The car answers with another surge of power, and she overshoots that easy ten just a teeny bit... like about fifteen miles per hour. She eases back, going for the requested ten. "Sorry. The pedal's a little light." Counting under her breath, she holds the speed for the requisite five seconds and then eases back. "What now?" Apparently this minor is just fine with being corrupted, so long as it involves driving. Eyes like a hawk, right here. There's very little you could do with Dom's car that she isn't going to be aware of in very short order. "Still need more practice with throttle control," she states with a level, all-business tone. Which, naturally, leads to a new idea to try. "You good at keeping a secret?" she inquires with a sidelong glance and a thin, mischievous looking grin. The route ahead is guided, the albino pointing out which turns to take until the surroundings become even more secluded. Two lanes, straight and true as an arrow, and absolutely no cars in sight, save for one ebony jellybean on wheels. "We're going to do something reckless, but simple," she explains while turning off the traction control. "I need you to listen very carefully and do exactly what I say. Get us stopped right in the middle of the road. Take both lanes. Keep your foot away from the gas, then gently lift the clutch. I want us rolling at a snail's pace. Then, give it some beans. -Slowly.- Just keep pushing. If the tires squeak, don't let it unnerve you. If you start to lose control, let off the gas immediately." Pause. "Bonus points if you can leave marks on the road without stomping on the pedal or losing control. You have until sixty miles an hour. Go." Jubilee blushes at that observation. But the question makes her blink, then grin, just a little. "I can." And, curiousity eating at her, she follows Dom's directions for a few miles, careful to drive her best. And then the fateful instructions come. "Got it," she says, braking gently and steering to the center of the road. They coast for about fifty feet as Jubes slowly raises the clutch and gets everything set. Then her foot eases down on the go-pedal... The response is gratifying, if subtle at first. The low engine noise makes it easy to hear the initial chirp of the tires as the Beamer gathers speed like a racehorse coming off the mark. Hearing the engine approaching the redline, the rookie driver shifts quickly but surely, and the sound flattens out again. "Whoa... cool!" And then comes an unexpected surprise: The road isn't /quite/ empty! A truck comes from around a bend not far ahead, making time just like they are. Only /he/ isn't in the middle of the road! "/Not/ cool!" Jubilee yelps. The Beamer sideslips, dropping with surprising neatness into the right-hand lane, and the truck *HOOOOOoooooonks* past with inches to spare... and a *TAP* of something striking something. But the car never wavers as it takes the turn itself. Seconds pass as Jubilee draws rein, and the car slows to a stop on the shoulder. She looks over at her teacher. "Dom? Y-you okay?" And here we go. "Stay focused," Domino encourages. "Keep it steady, listen to what she's trying to tell you." A glance to the mirror shows thin wisps of smoke, momentum building with every second. Then you put it into second. Goodness, but you're just ready to go! Despite the near insanity of the moment, she's starting to grin. Sometimes the best way to learn control is to first -lose- some of that control. You're handling yourself well. "Ssshit." One of her palms stays on the handbrake, the other hovering out, ready to grab the wheel, ready with that bizarre and highly unpredictable safety net that is her peculiar little power... And it isn't needed. She says nothing until the truck sails past, not wanting to break your concentration. To anyone else, she just let something extremely stupid happen. In Dom's eyes? She's still in control every step of the way. Except perhaps the sideview mirror. "Am -I- okay?" she asks with a wide-eyed stare at you, caught off guard by the question! Blink. "I'm fine, how about -you?- Think you gave the other guy a reason for new underwear. Are you steady enough to bring us back home? We can check the damage from there." "I... I think I'm good," Jubilee replies, blinking owlishly, as if she's having her first thoughts for herself. She looks down, actually touching her shoulders, midriff, and thighs. "I'm good. And dry. Just need a second to catch my breath." And let her heart stop trying to hammer its way through her rib cage! She glances back at Domino. "I can take us back," she replies, a little smile beginning to grow on her face, half bewildered good cheer at being alive. "Wow. This /totally/ beats /Cannonball/ on the S-Box!" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs